


a quiet kind of happiness

by wartransmission



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You forgot to say the magic word," Haru says, face devoid of emotion as he pushes Makoto back with just a finger on his (curiously soft) lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quiet kind of happiness

"Wait."

"Ehhh?" Makoto whines, blinking drooping-green eyes at him in dismay. Haru is certain that he can feel the lilting sound deep in his chest, if only because of how closely Makoto is leaning into his space. "But- mm?" Makoto blinks, going cross-eyed when he looks at the finger now being held up and pressed against his lips.

"You forgot to say the magic word," Haru says, face devoid of emotion as he pushes Makoto back with just a finger on his (curiously soft) lips.

"Huh? Magic word-  _Haru_ ,” Makoto sputters, hues of red spattering his cheeks with color as he pushes the offending finger away from his lips. “Do I still have to ask for a kiss? We’re not-“

”Magic word,” Haru repeats in a clipped tone, maintaining a poker face for two minutes or more; that is, until the upward curl of his lips betrays his amusement. Makoto groans at the sight of it and hides his face in his hands, as he is wont to do in the face of Haru’s teasing (which doesn’t really happen often). It’s cute, a child-like trait that Makoto has retained through the years, and it elicits a smile despite how hard he’s trying to be indifferent with his teasing.

"That’s mean, Haru," Makoto huffs, lowering his hands enough until furrowed brows and glaring green eyes are visible.

"You tease me enough," Haru explains, raising an eyebrow when Makoto drops his hands to offer protest.  _Are you going to say that I’m a liar?_  he asks with just his gaze, which Makoto seems to understand when what complaints he has get stuck in his throat in a muffled sound similar to a whine.

"Nn," Makoto grumbles, embarrassment lacing the sound of his voice as he turns his head up to pout at Haru. The look reminds Haru of a puppy who’s been asking for treats but hasn’t been getting any, and he snorts. It’s not a particularly graceful sound but he doesn’t really care; he’s not the one who looks like an animal, anyway. (It’s a cute animal, admittedly, but he’s not going to say any of that out loud.)

"Please?" Makoto asks, smiling hesitantly. He blinks and Haru takes that time to lean over and kiss him, deeply appreciating the surprised sound it gets him when he does so. “Haru,” Makoto laughs into the kiss, lips upturned into a smile even when Haru tilts his head to press closer into him.

“Makoto,” he says right back, likely smiling himself as he purses his lips to leave a gentle kiss on the corner of Makoto’s mouth. He expects a fluttering feeling in his stomach but gets a calm sort of happiness settling in his chest instead, like wool cloth wrapping itself around his chilled frame, and he finds that it isn’t so bad.

It’s actually sort of nice, this sort of feeling.

He pulls back and Makoto is grinning now, widely enough that Haru feels his cheeks hurting for him. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asks, a teasing undertone to his words as he lets Makoto wrap his arms around the curve of his back.

“Tease,” Makoto tells him, smiling softly as he presses his forehead into Haru’s. Haru scoffs and Makoto laughs again, squeezing gently around a muscled back as he nuzzles Haru’s nose with his own. It’s an affectionate gesture, something they wouldn’t have done a few months ago, yet Makoto does it with the ease of a lover who’s been waiting for a very long time. It makes Haru wonder, not with confusion but with a quiet sort of amazement,

_It’s weird, how easily it is that we’ve become like this. And yet…_

_I can’t really complain._

It feels nice, after all.


End file.
